eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Mamori Anezaki
| image = Anime= |-|Jump Festa= |-|Manga= | kanji = 姉崎 まもり | rōmaji = Anezaki Mamori | alias = Mamori nee-chan (used only by Sena) Manajerk (used by Hiruma) | gender = Female | age = 17 | birthday = November 24th | blood type = A | height = 162 cm (5'4") | weight = 48 kg | bench press = 20 kg | family = | goal = | affiliation = Deimon Devil Bats Saikyoudai Wizards | year = 2nd year | jersey = | 40 yard dash = | position = Club Manager | team = Deimon Devil Bats (high school) Saikyoudai Wizards (university) | former affiliation = Sakura Girls' Middle School | chapter = Chapter 1 | episode = Episode 1 | japanese = Aya Hirano Yuka Imai (Jump Festa) | english = Kate Higgins |relatives = Mamori's Mom}} Mamori Anezaki (姉崎 まもり, Anezaki Mamori) is one of the main characters in the series. She is a high school student of Deimon Private Senior High School. She also holds the position of club manager for Deimon Devil Bats. Appearance Mamori is considered as beautiful by a character such as Monta. She is of average height and has a bright smile. Her breasts are average size. Personality Mamori is a kind girl and Sena's overprotective and motherly childhood friend, Mamori excels in all her studies except art, which she is horrible at and is the second member of "Deimon's Smart Trio." She previously helped Sena with his high school entrance exam, showing her care and concern for him. She is also a member of the school's disciplinary committee. Though she is constantly butting heads with Hiruma as she believes he bullied Sena, she eventually sees a softer side to the Devil Bats' quarterback and gains understanding of the nuances of his personality as shown when she convinces Suzuna to let him rest after the Death March. However, she has also shown herself to be quite oblivious at times, not realizing that Sena was Eyeshield 21, and also not noticing him getting taller until he reveals it to her. Despite this she can also be quite perceptive as she is the only team member to understand Hiruma's signals while she is on the bench. History Mamori is Sena Kobayakawa's overprotective and motherly childhood friend. Mamori's mother met Sena's mother in a cooking class, and since then Mamori and Sena have been who is half American and Mamori grandfather played football for the army at west point in their glory years and was later somehow assign to what army refers to as administration hell he stayed in exchange for being allowed to marry her grandmother. good friends. She has been protecting Sena from bullies since primary school, to the point that Sena has grown up never having to stand up for himself. Mamori joined the American Football club to watch over Sena and prevent any bullying by the other members (particularly Yoichi Hiruma). Despite her "joining the American Football club just to protect Sena" claim, she eventually proves to be an excellent manager who knows the rules inside and out and makes up strategies for the team. Since she has trouble with computers, she does it all on paper—super-analog. Plot Spring Tournament Arc Zokugaku Arc In the anime, Mamori tries to discover Eyeshield 21's identity, mostly because when she is making the telephone contact list, she needs a number to get in touch with him. Hiruma gets around this by assigning himself the responsibility of relaying all messages to Eyeshield 21. In the end, even when Sena is forced to remove his helmet to save her from the Zokugaku Chameleons, his identity remains secret to her, thanks to her own disbelief and Hiruma's tricks. She eventually gives up trying to learn who he was. Mamori has been known to block bullets from the trigger-happy Hiruma at times (once when they are aimed at Sena for daydreaming, and again after the completion of the Death March when everyone falls asleep in their hotel room). Nasa Alien Arc Death March Arc Autumn Tournament Arc Kanto Tournament Arc Mamori learns about Eyeshield's identity in chapters 154 and 155, when Sena removes his helmet in front of her. After Sena apologizes and takes to the field, Mamori says that she should be the one apologizing. Seeing him run out of the tunnel finally made her realize that he is no longer the boy and that she has been babying him all this time. Mamori joins the Devil Bats on the field, introduced as the team's manager, signal-relay and "expert at high-speed snack eating" (much to her obvious annoyance). Prior to the start of the Kanto Tournament, Mamori gets a haircut, saying that she wanted a change of pace. Ishimaru changes his hairstyle, but goes largely unnoticed, as usual. Chirstmas Bowl Arc Youth World Cup Arc In Chapter 333, Mamori is shown as part of the Saikyoudai University American football team (along with Hiruma, Agon, Akaba, Banba, Juumonji, Ikkyu, Taka, and Yamato) as manager. She appears riding atop a large spying structure driven around by Hiruma violently, and her hair grown down to shoulder length. At the very end, Hiruma teases her, asking if it's okay that "Mamori-neechan" doesn't need to protect Sena. Mamori pauses briefly but answers that of course there is no need to do so anymore, afterall Sena is now their opponent, and they must win even against him, and no matter who they may face. But she is later cheering on both Hirmua and Sena once they reach the NFL a few years later. Relationship Deimon Devil Bats Sena Kobayakawa Mamori is Sena Kobayakawa's overprotective and motherly childhood friend. Mamori's mother met Sena's mother in a cooking class, and since then Mamori and Sena have been who is half American and Mamori grandfather played football for the army at west point in there glory years and was later somehow assign to what army refers to as amiderstration hell he stayed in exchange for being allowed to marry her grandmother. good friends. She has been protecting Sena from bullies since primary school, to the point that Sena has grown up never having to stand up for himself. Mamori does not recognize Eyeshield 21 until he reveals his identity during the match against the Bando Spiders team. Yoichi Hiruma Mamori's relationship with Hiruma changes over the course of the story. At first she sees him as a bully and tries constantly to stop him from being mean to Sena, but then sees him in a softer light. Like she does with Sena and other members of the team, she wants to take care of him and is often worried about his injuries. As much as she argues with Hiruma, she is actually the closest person to him, seeing as she understands him much more than most. In chapter 205, she tries to talk to him about how hard he pushes himself. After telling him that he doesn't need to worry so much, she secretly smiles to herself. Though Hiruma is likely aware of her feelings, he often chooses to ignore her kindness, and sometimes changes the subject in order to avoid an awkward moment. A running gag throughout the series is that everyone asks if she is Hiruma's girlfriend (emphasized in the anime) and always she responds with a scary disgusted expression about that. Before the match with Hakushū Dinosaurs, Hiruma had given Mamori an instruction letter which contained how the play should be continued if, by any chance, he got injured. However, in tears, Mamori ripped the letter, saying that she doesn't want to see him injured, and she believes the team will do everything they can to protect him. However, when Hiruma really got injured and can't continue playing, she reveals that she secretly tapes the letter, and when reading it, decides to let Sena play as quarterbacks as Hiruma's replacement, and saying nothing about it, lets Sena make the decision by his own will. When Hiruma began playing again after having Mamori tape his hand, she tried to coerce Hiruma to stop playing to avoid further injury, but Hiruma wouldn't listen, even trapping her with the pop-quiz bet she made with him in the past to force her to do what he wants stating that he has to play again and there no question wheater he can or can't play. Ryokan Kurita Gen Takekura Taro Raimon Monta is shown to have very blatant feelings for Mamori and often tries to impress her but fails to do so almost every time. Manabu Yukimitsu Daikichi Komusubi Kazuki Jumonji Koji Kuroki Shozo Togano Natsuhiko Taki Suzuna Taki Techniques and Strategies *Sign Language - Mamori analyses the action from the sidelines, and communicates any pertinent information to Hiruma via sign language so that the opposition does not discover the techniques. Trivia *Mamori's name is meant to be a pun, as her name means protect. *Her mother is half-Japanese, half-American which makes Mamori 25% American and 75% Japanese. *Mamori is one of the Deimon "Brainy Trio" Members along with Hiruma and Yukimitsu. *Mamori is the only character who has been shown to block bullets from Hiruma's firearms with as little as a broom or a clipboard. *Mamori has been questioned about having feelings for Hiruma, and though this has not been confirmed, she is often bombarded with questions by Suzuna regarding the relationship. *Mamori's favorite celebrity is Audrey Hepburn. *She isn't very good at drawing, seen in her Deimon Devil Bats Diary entries. *Her original reason to join American Football Team is to protect Sena however later she was appointed as a manager by Hiruma due to her manager traits. *Mamori is the only one that understands the handsign language from Hiruma as seen Hiruma often give some handsign to her to avoid leaked intelligence to the opponent. Navigation Category:Female Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Manager Category:Deimon Devil Bats